Fire Flower
|caption = The Fire Flower in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = ''Mario'' |appearance = Super Smash Flash Super Smash Flash 2 |class = Shooting |description = Heat things up by torching fighters in front of you. }} The Fire Flower ( ) is a power-up in the series that grants the ability to shoot fireballs, it is also an item in the series. Overview In Super Smash Flash Like the series, in Super Smash Flash the Fire Flower emits a steady stream of fire and is held as an item rather than a power-up. Also, once it goes out, it completely disappears, unlike its appearance in the SSB game where one can throw the flower for fiery damage. The design of the Fire Flower resembles a daisy, which is the design used exclusively in Super Smash Bros. Melee. In Super Smash Flash 2 In Super Smash Flash 2 the Fire Flower acts similarly to how it does in the Super Smash Bros. series, except instead of a stream of fire, it emits a short-ranged series of fireballs that act the same way. Once it can no longer shoot, it will emit a harmless smoke to indicate that. It can also be thrown for fiery damage, much like in the Super Smash Bros. series. The appearance of the Fire Flower is the current design used since Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, which became a staple for the Fire Flower's design in following entries of the series. Origin .]] The Fire Flower is one of the power-ups that debuted in the 1985 NES game, ''Super Mario Bros., and has become one of the most recurring power-ups in the Mario series. In the platform games it appears, when Mario, Luigi or any character picks up a Fire Flower, they would gain the ability to shoot bouncing fireballs at enemies, gaining their Fire form. The color of their clothing would change as well, normally, being white with the corresponding character color, such as Mario's clothes changing to red and white. The Fire Flower is also a recurring item is Mario spin-offs, such as Mario Kart and, as with the platformer games, it grants the ability to shoot fireballs at other drivers for a brief period of time; the Fire Flower is also the emblem of the Flower Cup. Gallery Super Smash Flash Screenshot Fire Flower shooting in SSF.gif| uses Fire Flower at , on . Super Smash Flash 2 Screenshots Fire Flower in SSF2.png|Fire Flower next to , on Mushroom Kingdom III. Mario uses Fire Flower to Bowser.png| uses the Fire Flower to . Fire Flower action.png|The Fire Flower action. Trivia .]] *Before being reintroduced as an item in ''SSF2, the Fire Flower was previously briefly seen whenever started his original Final Smash to turn into Fire Mario. In early demos, two flowers appeared, but this was later changed to only one. This can no longer be seen as of v0.9b, as Mario's Final Smash was changed to Mario Finale. Category:Shooting items Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series